Inside My Mind
by ChocolateCherry22
Summary: The team begins investigating a killer who kidnaps young blonde girls and kills them after a few days, when a young woman shows up at the BAU claiming to have had dreams in which the dead girls spoke to her. The team is doubtful, but when some of the information she knows ends up being true about the Unsub, they realize that maybe she's not a fraud after all.(some possible OC/Reid)
1. I Want To Go Home

"I want to go home," the little girl whispered. "Please let me go home." Tears streamed down her pink face.

A gloved hand grabbed her shoulder.

"You're home sweetie, you're home," came a low voice.

The little girl's blue eyes shined with tears as the gloved hand stroked her long blonde hair. She wanted to scream, to cry out, but she couldn't.

"Shhh, don't cry," the voice instructed her. "It makes me sad to see my daughter cry."

"I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!" she screeched, pulling away from the hand.

"Yes… you are."

"I'm not your daughter!" she screeched again.

Silence. Then,

"You're right. It's not you, is it?"

The little girl screamed. Blood splattered up the wall.

"It's not you... Definitely not you…"

Not far away, in her own home, a young woman sat up in bed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "So, so sorry."


	2. It Sounds Crazy

Hotch tossed a manila folder full of pictures down onto the table.

"Two girls, both ten years old. Sylvia Jonn and Maryssa Greene. Their bodies were found outside. One was left in a park, the other on the side of a road. Both stabbed to death." He said, leaning on the glass table.

"Do we know anything about our UNSUB?" Morgan asked, glancing at one of the pictures.

"Not yet," replied Hotch. "And the bodies were found a few miles apart, so we don't have a particular location yet either. And no DNA has been found on the bodies yet."

"Why would someone kidnap little girls, and then kill them?" Morgan questioned, glancing from the photos to Hotch.

"Well it's clearly not for the thrill of killing, the first girl was stabbed twice, and the second girl only once," Reid pointed out, tucking his long brown hair behind his ear. He grabbed one of the pictures and began pointing to it as he spoke. "If a killer wanted to get a sort of high off of murder, there definitely would have been more stab wounds. It looks like these stab wounds were meant only to kill them, nothing more."

"Hotch!" Came a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to see JJ standing there. "Sorry I'm late; I was kind of held up. There's a woman out there who claims she needs to speak with the BAU about the missing girls, and she wouldn't take no for an answer." JJ strolled in and took a seat at the table.

"Not now, we're—" Hotch began irritably.

"She says she has some information about the case that could help us, and that she won't leave until she can speak to the team," JJ continued, cutting Hotch off. Hotch stood up, ready to head out there to talk to her.

"Hold up," Morgan said quickly before Hotch was able to leave the room. He stood up and held up his hand. "How does she know anything about the case? We haven't released any details yet."

"Well to be honest, at this point we really don't have any yet…" Reid mumbled.

"I'll go talk to her," Hotch muttered, leaving the room.

He found the woman JJ was talking about. She was tall and thin, with brown hair tied back in a long braid. She wore brown glasses that framed her brown eyes, and sported a sweater and skinny jeans.

"Are you with the BAU?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm agent Hotchner. I heard you have some information about the case we are currently working on?" he responded flatly.

"Yes, the missing little girls. I have a way I can get information about the kidnapper and murderer of these two young girls." She pushed her glasses up her nose.

"If you can help us with this case, by all means share it with us," Hotch said, still remaining emotionless and flat.

"Well, I've been talking to Sylvia and Maryssa—"she began.

"Excuse me, you've been what?" Hotch cried.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy but I've been talking to the girls. Their spirits come to me in my dreams. I've been talking to the dead victims." She said.


End file.
